


Keep, Kill or Kiss

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Angst-filled Kisses [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3000 Words, Action, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (au), Danger, Immortal, Inhumans - Freeform, drama-form, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: Seungcheol, a member of the Korean Watch Dogs, has been tasked with eradicating Inhumans. After discovering the hiding place of IH199, Seungcheol arrives on the scene… but IH1299 is already waiting for him.





	1. 5. "ano sa…" ("hey, you know….")

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that not everyone watches Agents of Shield, so I will try to explain out what is really important about a particular scene in the dialogue. However, I might not be very successful. So if there is anything you do not understand, please ask and I will explain.

EXT: GONAM ROOF – ABANDONED BUILDING – MORNING

_Seungcheol is lying on his stomach with his upper body raised to handle a rifle as he looks through the lens._

**MAN**

_(Call)_

Do you have visual confirmation?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Negative, Sir

_He adjusts the lens as he gets a clearer view of the room he’s pointing the gun at._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It appears empty, sir. Should I go closer?

**MAN**

Do not approach. I repeat. Do not approach. Target is inhuman and enhanced

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Raises his head)_

I see movement

_He focuses on the movement in the house when his comm. device makes a squeaking sound. Grimacing, he lets go of the gun and pulls it out when he feels a weight on the back of his head._

**JIHOON**

Turn around. Slowly

_Seungcheol obeys, raising his hands above his head_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

IH1299?

**JIHOON**

It’s Jihoon

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Don’t care. You’ll be dead soon enough

**JIHOON**

How did you find me?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What matters is that you _can_ be found.

**JIHOON**

I’m not looking for any trouble

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Spits on the ground)_

You’re an abomination

**JIHOON**

I was created by God. Same as you

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No, you were created by blue, disgusting aliens. And I’m here to exterminate your vermin-

_Seungcheol groans as an invisible force slams into his head and he doubles over in pain_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

FREAK!

_Jihoon looks around in fear, worrying that someone may have heard Seungcheol_

**JIHOON**

I’m trying to leave Korea. Why won’t you let me just go?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Because it’s my duty to make sure your kind doesn’t skitter away into the dark to grow. Like cockroaches

**JIHOON**

You see this?

_Jihoon holds out a tiny, blue crystal that’s in a transparent pouch hanging around his neck_

**JIHOON**

This is from the batch of crystals that transformed me

**SEUNGCHEOL**

That made you an aberration

**JIHOON**

That made me inhuman. I had a delivery job after school

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don’t care about your sab story

**JIHOON**

I knew what was in those bags. Terragene crystals. Not the kind they advertise on the news. No. The original kind made by the Inhumans themselves. The kind that either transforms you or kills you. When I mistakenly dropped a whole box in a service elevator, I was so scared out of my mind. But I survived. I… transformed

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Because you’re NOT human

**JIHOON**

A human being would have died

**SEUNGCHEOL**

As God intended

_Jihoon looks like he might cry_

**JIHOON**

I’m not hurting anyone. I contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and they’ve offered me asylum

_Seungcheol looks up at Jihoon with hate_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You don’t deserve an asylum. You deserve to be eradicated

_Seungcheol rushes at Jihoon as Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock and fear. He tackles the smaller boy to the ground as Jihoon falls to the ground and the pouch swings back to the ground with heavy force and smashes to pieces. Both of them freeze as they look up at the smashed blue crystal on the floor_

**SEUNGCHEOL/JIHOON**

Fuck/God!

_The blue midst begins to rise from the ground as Jihoon pushes Seungcheol off and starts to shove him away_

**JIHOON**

Get out of here. You’ll die

_The midst moves quickly, engulfing both of them as Seungcheol looks around in fear and begins to shake. When Jihoon steps away from him, Seungcheol’s body begins to calcify as the bluish cocoon starts to grow around him_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

WHAT’S GOING ON? WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?!

 _Jihoon stares, mouth hanging open as he watches the cocoon cover every_ _inch of Seungcheol’s body_

**JIHOON**

You’re not dying. _(Blinks)_ You’re inhuman


	2. 9. Dash

EXT: GONAM ROOF TOP – ABANDONED BUILDING – AFTERNOON

_Jihoon watches as the first crack falls from the cocoon, revealing Seungcheol’s pale skin beneath. After a few more cracks fall from place, it starts to fall more quickly. Soon, Seungcheol’s head goes free as he turns around to look at Jihoon in horror._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What did you do to me?

**JIHOON**

I didn’t do anything. It’s in your DNA.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Screams)_

GET AWAY FROM ME!

**JIHOON**

You have to listen to me. We can go to S.H.I.E.L.D together.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shakeshead)_

I won’t be a freak. I’m not a freak.

 _As soon as his foot goes free from the last bit of the cocoon, Seungcheol_ _shuffles away from Jihoon in the direction of the edge of the roof._

**JIHOON**

Wait.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No. You’re trying to make me to be like you.

**JIHOON**

No. I want you to sto-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Get away from-

_He trips and falls over the side of the building as Jihoon stands there in shock, watching the body fall. He runs to the edge of the roof and looks down in time to see Seungcheol’s body crash to the ground as his entire being shatters to pieces._

_Jihoon gapes, covering his mouth in shock as he nearly chokes on a scream_

 

EXT: GONAM BUILDING – GROUND – AFTERNOON

_Seungcheol feels his body shatter. Then he feels a weird pull as every piece of_ _him reassembles from the ground and around him as he comes back into one piece. He touches his face and his body and his skin in fear._

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

THANK GOD. WAIT. I’M COMING DOWN

_Seungcheol looks up as Jihoon’s body disappears from the roof. Scared, he looks around and then runs away, leaving Jihoon behind._

 

INT: BARBING SALON – AFTERNOON

_Seungcheol ignores greetings from the men in the salon as he stumbles passed all of them and into the back room. As he enters, he presses a point on a shelf as it opens._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

S.Coups. 1919

_The panel beeps green. The wall by the shelf shimmers and the wall goes invisible as he walks right into it. The moment he steps through and the wall turns back to solid, alarms blare as sirens sound._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It’s me.

**COMPUTER**

Inhuman detected.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m not inhuman

**COMPUTER**

Inhuman detected.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Please. I’m not-

_He stops as automated guns emerge from the walls around him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No. No. Wait.

_They open fire as Seungcheol gets hit from every angle, pushing and tossing his body in all directions as he gets pieced for the second time in the day._

_As he lies on the ground, his eyes blinking while the guns return to their place, his skin and the pieces of him around the room start drifting towards his head as he watches in horror while they assemble themselves._

_The siren goes off again._

**COMPUTER**

The inhuman has not been contained. I repeat. The inhuman has not been contained.

_Seungcheol starts crying as his body starts to take shape, joining back to his head. Just as his whole body forms and the doors leading into the HQ begin to open, everything freezes._

_The wall Seungcheol came in from becomes invisible as Jihoon walks in. He touches Seungcheol and he comes back to life. He looks around in confusion._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What did you do?

**JIHOON**

I came back for you

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How did you find me?

**JIHOON**

Your people want to kill you. If I were you, I’d run.

_When Jihoon walks out of the room, Seungcheol follows after one last glance._

 

 


	3. 2. News; letter

INT: EMPTY GUEST HOUSE – NIGHT

_Seungcheol sits by bowl of ramen staring at Jihoon who is sitting quietly by a laptop, surrounded by gadgets._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What’s your power?

**JIHOON**

I stop time.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is that all?

_Jihoon looks up at him in distrust_

**JIHOON**

Why?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I just mean that mine is…

_He trails off and decides to focus on his meal. Sighing, Jihoon faces him._

**JIHOON**

Are you going to try and kill me again?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are _you_ going to try and kill _me_?

**JIHOON**

You tried to kill me and I actually saved your life.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How did you do that?

**JIHOON**

_(Blinks in confusion)_

I stopped time

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I mean, how did you know where to find me?

_Jihoon looks wary and distrustful._

**JIHOON**

You can’t kill me. I’m just saying. Even if I tell you… you won’t be able to kill me or use it against me

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m not going to try and kill you again. I need you

**JIHOON**

So you’re saying after hating my kind forever, you’re just going to turn around and follow me all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q without any ulterior motives?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Yes.

_They stare at each other_

**JIHOON**

I don’t believe you. But you’re inhuman now and if I’m going to seek asylum, I’ll take you with me. If you still want to go

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If I stay in Korea, they’ll find me and they’ll kill me

**JIHOON**

At least, I believe that

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you going to answer my question?

**JIHOON**

My dad told me how to contact a woman named Daisy Johnson if anything ever happened to him. When I did, she said they could extract me if I just stayed put. The only problem with staying put was that there were people trying to kill me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why?

**JIHOON**

Because my dad was a watch dog. He’d been just like you, fueled with hate and tasked with a way of finding a universal bioweapon against inhumans. That was until his son came home with abilities. So after I made the call to Daisy Johnson, I thought I’d be out of Korea within the day. But then a week went by. And then another. And then I started feeling like someone was watching me so I left. Packed up my dad’s laptop and the few things in his lab that could fit in a kit and left with some of my stuff.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

The watchdogs can track inhumans, you know?

**JIHOON**

Yeah, I got that. But I have info on the watchdogs, too. _(Turns his laptop to face Seungcheol)_ My dad has a map of all the offices and training grounds and watch dog prisons all over Asia. That’s how I found you. _(Turns the laptop back)_ And when S.H.I.E.L.D comes, I’ll hand it all over to them

_Seungcheol’s eyes drift down to the laptop again as Jihoon watches him_

**JIHOON**

You can’t kill me. And you can’t destroy this laptop.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I owe them nothing.

**JIHOON**

Keep telling yourself that. You’ll believe it eventually

 _Jihoon stares down at his laptop for a few moments before he stands up and_ _walks back to Seungcheol and turns it for him to see. On the screen is a_ _picture of Seungcheol in a News Bulletin. Seungcheol’s eyes widen in shock_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is this?

**JIHOON**

Your watchdog friends just framed you for killing a normal civilian. It’s not just Watchdogs looking for you anymore. Before you think of doing anything to me or my laptop, remember that I’m all you’ve got now


	4. 24. Good night

INT: ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

_Seungcheol shivers in his sleep, rubbing his hands over his arms to keep warm when Jihoon taps him on the leg._

**JIHOON**

We have to go. Now!

_Seungcheol to his feet in trained speed, assessing the area as he tries to determine what he has to take with him. But Seungcheol owns nothing. And Jihoon is already packed and looking back at him like he’s crazy._

**JIHOON**

Let’s go.

_Seungcheol heads for the door, moving to help Jihoon with one of the bags when Jihoon moves the bag away._

**JIHOON**

What are you doing?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Trying to help.

**JIHOON**

I’m usually trusting, Seungcheol-sshi, but seeing as you tried to kill me last week, I’ll hold on to my important equipment.

_Jihoon moves out of the building, walking briskly away from it._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Let me carry something.

_Jihoon drops the bag that has Jihoon’s sparse cloths and few belongings on the floor for Seungcheol to carry._

 

EXT: ROAD

**JIHOON**

They’re finding us quicker. How the hell is that happening?

_Seungcheol doesn’t reply._

**JIHOON**

I knew they were tracking me through my powers somehow so I stopped using them. Except for when I went after you…

_Jihoon trails off as he stops and turns to look at Seungcheol whose eyes are now wide in realization and shock._

**JIHOON**

Have you been using your powers?

_Seungcheol shakes his head, backing away from Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I didn’t know.

**JIHOON**

Are you trying to get us killed?

**SEUNGHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

I DIDN’T KNOW THAT’S HOW THEY’VE BEEN TRACKING YOU.

**JIHOON**

Why would you even use your powers in the first place?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m not! I swear.

_Seungcheol sighs, closing his eyes before he looks back at Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I cut my hand on the zinc two days ago. By the time I looked down on it, my skin was already matting back together. So since then, I’ve been experimenting… trying out things to see what could wound me more permanently.

_Jihoon turns and continues walking._

**JIHOON**

YOU IDIOT! We’re going to die. And it’ll be all your-

_Seungcheol pushes Jihoon out of the way as a bullet hits Seungcheol squarely in the chest. Jihoon screams and falls to the ground as the night gets lit up by people in night gear and torches, firing on their position and closing in. Jihoon looks up as a man aims directly at him but by the time he fires, everything freezes._

_Shaking in fear, Jihoon gets to his feet. He looks down on Seungcheol, who’s still frozen on the ground. He touches Seungcheol and Seungcheol blinks, looking up at him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Strained)_

Get… down.

_He groans in pain._

**JIHOON**

Can you walk?

_Seungcheol nods, looking around at the frozen people around him. He lets Jihoon pull him up as he collects the bags from Seungcheol and helps him to move, limping passed the army of Watch Dogs around them. When they get to the first car, Jihoon stops._

**JIHOON**

Can you drive?

_Seungcheol nods._

_Jihoon places him on the ground and pulls the men inside the car out and helps Seungcheol into the seat._

**JIHOON**

Let’s just get somewhere safe.

_Seungcheol fights the pain as he drives off._

 

INT: ANOTHER ABANDONED HOUSE

_Seungcheol groans as Jihoon pulls the bullet out._

**JIHOON**

You saved my life.

_He looks up at Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You saved mine first.

_Jihoon looks at the wound that’s already started healing. He opens his bag and pulls out the thin, flimsy blanket as he lies beside Seungcheol and covers them up._

**JIHOON**

You really won’t try to kill me?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Never again.


End file.
